GGO: Swords
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: Two new players are rising through the ranks of GGO quickly and one of them uses two photon swords as if they are Star Killer. Now Kirito being Kirito wants to become friends with them. But will he have to jump through hoops?
1. Chapter 1

Kirito logged into GGO to see a large group of players walking back into SCB Glocken's main street from the administrative area. It looks like they all just had their asses handed to them. Klein was in the group so when he saw Kirito he walked over.

"Klein what happened?" "Apparently as of late two new players have been rising the rankings quickly but the problem is they have been taking all of the missions they can handle before anyone else some how." "Why? What's the point in doing the low level ones when you can focus on high ones and when you are not doing missions hang out and relax?" "It looks like they are level grinding, trying to get as much XP as possible." "Whats their level?" "No one knows. I mean it's rumored that select brokers do but they are charging up the wazoo that no one can afford to find out." "Anything else?" "The one guy uses two blue photon swords while the girl with him uses twin pistols and mainly fills in the gaps in his Star Killer thing." "Anything else?" "You are going to have to ask Argo."

Kirito goes over to where Argo usually does business. "It was only a matter of time before you came to see me, interested in learning about the new sword user?" "How did you know I was coming and what did you know I was going to ask you about Argo?" "Another person uses a fighting style like yours in a game about guns and I should expect that you will not be interested in finding out about it?" "Good point. How much?" "It's going to cost you. These guys pay me a lot to keep people from knowing anything about them so you are going to have to may more." "How much more?" "Five hounded thousand more more." "What?" "Yeah and it's not a lot of information either." "Fine tell me what you know." "The Sword Welder's name is 'Blue Son'. Blue Son of what IDK, but he always wears something related to a dark blue trench coat with a hood. Lately he has been wearing a matching Gas mask and screen on his face so only his girl Marcie knows what it looks like." "What can you tell me about her?" "It's assumed that they have some sort of relationship. Not sure what type. Never wears anything revealing, always a T-shirt, cargo pants and some boots. While Blue Son is never seen by himself she can be seen sometimes out here doing shopping or business." "How do they get all of the Missions?" "They always log on based on the New York Time Zone. If they are Americans then why they use a Japanese server is a mystery to me." "Anything else?" "Nothing of importance. I mean Marcie has Braces straight out of the 70s. Implying that's how she looks in real life and she didn't choose to go with a regular avatar." "You have no clue what time they long on or where I could find them?" "No."


	2. Chapter 2

As it gets late everyone of Kirito's friends started to log out. "Kirito why are you not getting ready to log out? Your going to look for that girl aren't you?" "She's the only way I can find that other Sword user." "Just be home in time for dinner." She logs out. Kirito goes and looks for this Marcie.

Some time goes by before he sees a girl that matches the outfit description. Even though he doesn't have a lot to work on this five foot tall girl with brown hair and blue eyes was wearing the outfit described and was out late. He went over to her. "Hey I was wondering is your name Marcie?" She jumped and hid behind a near by wall. "Maybe... What do you want?" Kirito saw that she was not just jumpy but most likely shy. "I am looking for a player by the name of Blue Son do you know him?" "Yes... yes I do." "Can you well me where he is?" "Why?" "My name is Kirito and I would like to meet him." She gets out from behind the wall but keeps her distance. "Oh you're Kirito. Blue is a big fan of yours. Going all the way back to your SAO days." "Does that mean you will let him know I will like to meet him?" "He was planning on meeting you during the next BoB." "Ok how come?" "I don't know. I don't question him with petty stuff anymore." "I'll leave you alone since I can tell that you don't want to be bothered right now. But would you mind if I sent you a friend request?" "Fine. Blue wouldn't mind it either I guess." They part ways.

As he logs out Kirito wonders what type of relationship Marcie and Blue Son have. But now he knows he has to participate in the BoB again this year.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirito and Sinon get ready for this years BoB competition. "We may have ended in a draw last year but this time when we get to the finals it's no holding back, got it?" She says to him. "Got it." Kirito responds. As he looks Arena he noticed Marcie siting at one of the booths. Probably waiting until Blue Son gets done he thought to himself. Kirito did what he did last year until he he discovered his next match was against Blue Son. They walked up to each other.

"So you're Blue Son? Why don't you put down your hood?" "Maybe later. I see you haven't figured out how to dual weld yet. Shame. I guess I will have to show you later." "I was unaware you could besides using a pistol." "To be fair I will use one sword and keep a arm behind my back." "That's nice of you." They both took their stances and and dueled until the timer ran out. "I assume you saw Marcie. Meet me by her and let's have a chat."

Once that days match ups where over Kirito went over to the table Marcie was sitting at and Blue Son was sitting there too. "Kirito sit down with us and let's chat." He does so and a privacy barrier shows up around them. "What makes you two so good?" Kirito asks. "We are a husband and wife team. We mainly started doing this because we needed the extra money to buy a normal house and move out of our apartment. Also have a actual wedding instead of the common law relationship we currently have." Blue Son tells him. "What's this you said about teaching me how to actually dual weld?" "When we get to the finals I want to fight you at your full strength. I am actually a big fan of yours and know about what happened in SAO. An ability like that should have never been stolen from you." "What will it cost me?" "Nothing. I just want a fair fight. Plus you will gain some abilities." "Ok but if I win you guys have to cut back on the Missions you take. People are complaining." "Deal."

Blue Son teaches Kirito that ability and they go on their ways for now.


	4. Chapter 4

When the final event started Kirito quickly ran for cover not wanting some one to get him because he even found Blue Son. He takes out a few players as he runs into the center of the map. As Kirito runs through the ruin city he eventually spots a blue trench coat. Eventually he catches up with it and it turns out to be Blue Son. They both ignite their Photon Swords and engage each other. Other players notice them but are either caught in the middle and are taken out or just leave and let them figure out who's the better swordsman.

Like before they seem evenly matched. Blade hits blade, acrobatic abilities are used. Both Kirito and Blue Son take a lot of damage. As more and more players are killed things become more tense. They have been dueling for awhile. Then out of nowhere a bullet goes through both of their heads and Sinon is declared that years Champion.

Back in the lobby Kirito and Blue Son are dumb struck about what happened. Marcie comes over to see if Blue Son is ok. "I should have seen that coming." Kirito states. "Is she a friend of yours?" Blue Son asks. "Yeah. Hey why don't you two come and meet my other friends? Since Sinon won we will be celebrating that and you can at least come for the food." "Maybe for a little bit what do you think Marcie?" "Meh."

(Next time a shift in who we follow.)


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Son and Marcie get into the elevator to go to Kirito and Asuna's room. "Blue do we really have to go?" Marcie asks. "It's a good idea to make some friends. We don't have to stay long. I you want I will do all the talking like normal." Blue Son wraps his arm around her. "Ok." She gives a metallic smile, though uncomfortable about the situation. Once at the floor they head to the room and knock on the door. Asuna lets them in. "Hey you must be Blue Son and Marcie. Kirito told me that you guys were coming." The two go inside. "We almost didn't because events make Marcie uncomfortable but we do need to get out more." "Well I'm glad you did. I'm Asuna. On the couch is our daughter Yui, that's Silica, the guy who has Kirito in a head lock is Klein and you know Sinon. Every one else is either not here yet or in the bathroom." "So we are not the last ones here. That's nice right hun?" Blue Son says to Marcie. "Yep." She goes to look for food and to sit on the couch knowing her husband would not let her stand in a corner.

After she sat down Marcie starts to eat some a mixed plate of appetizers. Yui turns to look at her. "You're adorable!" Yui says loudly and out of nowhere. Marcie jumps a little from how unexpected it is. "Yui you almost gave me a heart attack." Not really but it's how it felt to her. "I'm sorry." She looks at Yui. "Its ok just don't do it again." "Do you have any kids that I could play with?" "No but one day I would like to, even if I don't feel like I am ready." "Oh ok. Well let me know will you?" "Sure kid."

"It looks like Marcie is getting well aquatinted with Yui." Kirito says to Blue Son. "Yeah looks like it. You and Asuna look a little young to be parents though." "She's a AI we adopted from SAO." "That makes a bit more sense." "You interested in having kids?" "One day when Marcie and I have our house. Though I prefer to have biological descendants." "I can see why the Clan must live on." Klein proudly proclaims. "Yeah something like that." "Hey I was wondering how can you guys understand us?" Klein asks. "Marcie made this thing that translates what you say into English and what we say into Japanese." "Ah. One last thing any tips on how to get a girl?" Kirito face palms. "Become friends with who ever your interested in first and later ask her out. Let it develop naturally. Don't try to hard." "Ah."

Silica goes over to Marcie to talk to her. "Hey Marcie do you have any pets?" "Blue and I have a dog in the real world." "That's cool. This is Pina." "He is cute." "Thanks. So besides your husband do you do Missions with people?" "No it's just us." "I am to weak to do Solo so I was wondering if I could go with you guys sometime?" "Maybe. We kinda have our thing and we work on a different time zone." "Please you can go with anyone of us." "We will think about it." "Fine, be that way."

Sinon goes over to Blue Son. "Why did Marcie treat Silica like that?" "Basically Marcie even though she needs to be around new people has a hard time being around them. I will talk to her about that later." "You mentioned earlier that she created translation devices for you two." Kirito inquiries. "Yeah." "What kind of stuff does she like?" "She is big into books and anything tech related." "Maybe we should Skype IRL. I have been working on a project to bring Yui into the real world." "Maybe she would be interested in that. Message her later about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Marcie checks the time on her digital watch. It a little after noon and she is expecting a Skype call from Kirito. Today she chose to wear a Deadpool t-shirt over a white button down shirt, along with a plad skirt and thigh socks. She grabs her bowl macaroni, cheese and hotdogs and goes to her computer. Once sat down she adjusts her glasses and eats while she waits.

When it rings Marcie answers it right away. "Hey Kirito how are you?" She asks. "Good and it's Kazuto, Kazuto Kirigaya in the real world." "You tell your self that. Now what do you need help with?" "I am working on this project to bring Yui into the real world." "Let me ask you a question first and before I do, I want to let you know I am all for the advancement of technology. But do you think it's really a good idea to give a AI that much power?" "What do you mean?" "There are just some boundaries that one should not push. Have you heard the story of the hypothetical pencil maker?" "Maybe." "The pencil maker was ran by a AI that only focused on making Pencils. In this world it was illegal to hook a AI up to the internet because of the daggers it posed. But the people who maintained the Machine the AI ran, hooked it up to the internet at the request of the AI for a few seconds. In those few seconds it emptied the bank of a billionaire and bought everything needed to wipe out humanity in order to make more pencils." "Yui is not a single minded drone." "She is obsessed with you and Asuna. What is she going to do when you two die? Or are you going to find a solution to death?" "I just wanted help with my project not a philosophical conversation." "I just don't want to do anything that would lead to our own extinction." "That's understandable." "I will help you but only to make sure Yui doesn't jump the rails on you." "That's fine."


End file.
